Something Normal
by MeekinPink
Summary: It's the eve of Robin's 17th birthday and he's starting to wonder what his life would be like if his parents didn't die. Raven is also wondering what it would be like, so...they try something "normal." Rated M for some sexual content.


Robin was in the Titan common room, looking out over Jump City while the other Titans slept. Today was one of those days when Robin wonders what it's like to be "normal". In a few hours, it'll be his 17th birthday. His parents are dead and he has no contact with Batman. He loves his friends, they're family, but Robin wishes he had his mom and dad back. He was young but he remebers everything about them before the accident. Robin sighed and put his hand on the glass and his head down.

"I miss you guys." he said to no one.

Robin sat on the couch and watched tv for a while. He started flipping through channels and stopped.

"Stacey, today is my boyfriend's birthday and I didn't get him anything!"

"Amber! I told you to stop this thing with Chad!"

"I can't help it! Chad is sooo hott! Yesterday night we...er..."

"You didn't! Amber, tell me you didn't!"

"I did."

"I can't belive you!"

Robin turned off the tv. He knew what they were talking about. That was one of the things he thought about too, a normal thing. Actually, it's been on his mind a lot lately. _Damn these teenage hormones! _he thought. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"I wonder how it feels..." he said to himself.

"How what feels?"

Robin jumped up. "Raven! You scared me!"

"What is it that you wonder how it feels?"

"Uhh...nothing. It's nothing."

"Robin," Raven said as she poured her herbal tea, "you do remeber that I can read minds, right?"

"Oh." he looked down.

"It's okay Robin. It's normal."

Robin sighed and looked out the window again. "I just...sometimes I wonder, y'know? What would my life be like if my parents hadn't died? What road would I have gone down if I didn't choose to be a hero?"

"It's who you are Robin. We can't change anything now. We've gone through too much, we're in deep."

"I know." he sighed.

"But...I wonder too, if I were a human. A real human. How would I look? Would I still look mean, what color would my hair be, my skin?"

"Raven, have you ever kissed a guy?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's these damn hormones."

Raven and Robin looked out over the city for a while, both obviously embarassed. A few minutes went by and Raven spoke up;

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks Raven."

Robin patted her on the shoulder. Raven looked up at him. Her heart started to pound, she tried to gain control of her emotions. Robin noticed Raven staring at him and he smiled.

"I guess I'd better get to bed."

"Huh?" Raven asked.

"I'm going to bed. I'm sure Starfire has something big planned for me."

"Oh, right."

"I'll see you in a few hours." Robin said, touching her shoulder and then walking out the common room.

Raven sighed. _No Robin, I've never kissed anyone before. Who would want to kiss me? Look at me._ Raven looked at her reflection in the glass. _I wanna be normal too._

That morning, the Titans sung happy birthday to Robin and Starfire made some goop that she called "cake". No one ate it of course, hurting Star's feelings a little. Cyborg ordered pizza and everything was going well. The tv suddenly got all static-y and then Slade popped on the screen.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled.

"Greetings Robin."

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, I'm simply calling just to say happy birthday."

Robin was still tense and he raised and eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Yet." Slade chuckled. "I apologize that I cannot be there, you see, I've been a bit bust lately."

"Tell me what you're up to!"

"Good-bye Robin. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

The tv went out. Robin groaned and kicked a chair, which went flying through the window. He turned and stalked to his room.

"Well...that was fun." Cyborg said.

Robin stayed in his room the rest of the night. Star, BB, and Cy tried to get him to come out. He refused.

"Rae, you're the only one who hasn't tried. Go see if you ca n get him to come out." BB asked.

"No. He needs some space right now." she said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh please, friend Raven. Today was supposed to be a joyous day, yes? It is the date of Robin's birth. I do not think he should be alone."

"What makes you think I can get him to come out of his room?" she demanded, closing her book.

"You have freaky supernatural powers and can take over his mind." BB said.

Raven sighed. "Fine! Just to get you guys off my back."

"Glory!" Star said.

Raven left the common room and into the hall. She stopped. _Freaky. Supernatural. Humans don't have freaky supernatural powers that they can't ultimately control. I don't like being this way. I wanna be normal._

Raven floated to Robin's door and knocked.

"Go away. I'm not coming out." he said.

"Robin, it's me."

"I'm busy."

"Robin please, you have to let it go. Slade hasn't made a move in over a year. He can't be-"

Robin opened his door. "And how do you know that Raven? He hasn't made a move, yes, which means he's planning something big. I have to find out what. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Raven walked into his room and the door closed behind her. Robin was looking up at the collage of Slade he had on his wall.

"Robin,"

"Raven, please. Don't try and talk me out of this."

"Don't you remember what he did to you last time? You nearly killed yourself. We don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Raven, but I've got control. I'll never let it happen again."

"You've got no control Robin. Trust me."

"Oh, you would know?"

"Yes. I still haven't completely gained control over my powers. And you're just a human. You're weak."

"What?"

Raven realized what she said. "No. I didn't mean it that way. I meant that when humans want something so badly, they go blind. They don't think about the consequences of what could happen to them or those around them. You're just so focused on getting what's in front of you that you don't care who you hurt."

"Who am _**I**_ hurting Raven? I'm trying to stop _**Slade **_from hurting anyone."

"You're hurting _**me**_ Robin."

Robin turned to her. "How?"

"Well..." Raven blushed. "I hate that you're so strong-willed. I hate that you go after what you want and don't have to worry about anything. I'm afraid that one day you'll go rogue and never look back. You'll be leaving me. You're the only person I can connect to in this house. You make me feel all these emotions and I...it's getting hard to control them. You make me feel..."

Raven stopped. She shook her head and headed for the door. Robin grabbed her hand.

"Wait." he turned her around. "How do I make you feel?"

Raven looked at him. She reached up and kissed Robin on the lips. Robin was taken aback. He wondered if she really just did that. Then she kissed him again.

"Raven," he held her back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Raven tried to pull away but Robin had a grip on her.

"I didn't say I want you to stop."

Robin kissed her back. They had a tongue wrestling match. Robin held Raven's tongue down with his, she pulled away and started laughing.

"I love it when you smile." he said.

She blushed. One of Robin's lights busted. "Sorry."

Robin smiled down at Raven.

"What?" she blushed.

"I guess that answers the question, have you ever kissed anyone."

Raven looked away. Robin took her chin and made her look at him. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. They started kissing again. As Robin kissed her neck and her chest, Raven squeezed his shoulders.

"Robin, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes."

"It's not hormones? You don't just want to feel something different? Something _**normal**_?"

He looked at her. "Raven, I like you."

"You like me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I...I really do...I love you Raven. I do. I've bottled it up but I suppose my hormones are making me crazy."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Well...when I first met you. But then Starfire kissed me. I knew she had a crush on me but I liked you. I was confused. I didn't know what to do. Then one day Beastboy told me he thinks your the most beautiful girl and he liked you but he didn't think you'd go for him, he's a shapeshifter and your a demon. He didn't think you'd want to give it a chance. He though it'd be best if you just stay friends. thought about what he said and I didn't think you'd give me a chance either. But ever since then, I keep seeing couples. I go to the park sometimes and just watch. People act so different, they are different. But I have only one lifestyle. A hero. I dont have time for anything else. Then your dad came and I knew that if I was just a normal person...I would have never met you. Raven, I love you."

Raven didn't say anything. She didn't make any expression.

"Raven?" Robin looked back at her.

Raven grabbed Robin and laid him back. She kissed him. Raven unhooked her cloak and threw it aside. They rolled around, kissing, and removing each other's clothes. Robin took off one of his gloves and moved it to Raven's petals. He rubbed the crotch of her suit. She moaned. Robin kissed her as he rubbed her faster. She moaned in his mouth.

"Robin! Oh Robin!"

He put his fingers inside her and pumped in and out. Robin could feel himself getting harder. He pressed his body down on Raven. A few moments later, Robin felt wetness rolling down his hand. He stopped fingering Raven and lifted up. Raven had her eyes closed, her hands clutching Robin's bedspread.

"Raven?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I'm...I'm gonna put my...my..._**myself**_ into you now. Are you ready?"

Raven bit her lip. She nodded. "Yes."

Robin positioned himself and slowly slid into Raven. She grunted slightly. Robin took a breath.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. I'm okay."

As Robin began to move his hips, there was a knock at the door.

"Robin? Raven? Are you two okay?" it was Starfire.

Raven and Robin didn't know what to do or say. Starfire knocked again.

"Friends? I heard grunting noises. Are you being attacked? May I come in?"

"No!" Robin yelled, scared, his heart pounding out his chest. "We'll be out in a minute Star!"

The two titans put on their clothes. They were too embarassed to look each other in the eye. Robin opened his door. Starfire gasped and scooped him up into a bear hug.

"Robin! I was so worried! I thought grisnek has got your tongue and kept it!" Starfire let Robin go and went to hug Raven;

"Don't." Raven said.

Robin took a glance at Raven, she blushed massively. All the lights in the hall went out.

"That was weird," BB said.

"Yeah," Cy took a glance at Rob and Rae. He smiled.

Robin blushed and then clapped his hand. "So! Let's go and eat that cake!"

"Glorious! I shall fetch the zorkaberry pie!" Starfire grabbed Beastboy, and Cyborg's hands and flew down the hall.

Raven looked at Robin. "So..."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"Robin..."

"We'd better go before Star comes back." Robin's face was red.

Raven watched him walk away. _Someone loves me. I'm...normal. _Raven smiled.

**I cut out some parts of Robin's confession. It was a **_**very**_** long confession. Also, I was gonna go into them having sex but then I got bored so I had Starfire interrupt. I hope you enjoyed this. I was watching The End episode and this came to me so I wrote it! Review,Fav, thanks!**


End file.
